The present invention generally relates to manufacturing or remanufacturing repairing replaceable imaging components, and more particularly to techniques for providing universal cartridge chip including a memory element adapted for use in multiple types of imaging cartridges.
In the imaging industry, there is a growing market for the remanufacture and refurbishing of various types of replaceable imaging cartridges such as toner cartridges, drum cartridges, inkjet cartridges, and the like. Imaging cartridges, once spent, are unusable for their originally intended purpose. Without a refurbishing process, they would simply be discarded, even though the cartridge itself may still have potential life. As a result, techniques have been developed specifically to address this issue. These processes may entail, for example, the disassembly of the various structures of the cartridge, replacing toner or ink, cleaning, adjusting or replacing any worn components and reassembling the cartridge.
Some imaging cartridges may include a cartridge chip having a memory device which is used to store data related to the cartridge or the imaging device. An imaging device may include laser printers, copiers, inkjet printers, facsimile machines and the like, for example. The imaging device, such as the printer, reads the data stored in the cartridge memory device to determine certain printing parameters and communicates information to the user. For example, the memory may store the model number of the imaging cartridge so that the printer may recognize the imaging cartridge as one which is compatible with that particular imaging device. Additionally, by way of example, the cartridge memory may store the number of pages that can be expected to be printed from the imaging cartridge during a life cycle of the imaging cartridge and other useful data. The imaging device may also write certain data to the memory device, such as an indication of the amount of toner remaining in the cartridge. Other data stored in the memory device may relate to the usage history of the toner cartridge.
Typically, each type of imaging cartridge, such as a toner cartridge, requires a different type of cartridge chip. While necessary to the proper operation of the imaging device, the differences between certain types of chip cartridges may be subtle or slight. With the ever increasing number of types and models of imaging devices and imaging cartridges being sold, remanufacturers must stock an increasing number of types of cartridge chips, with each type of cartridge chip usable with only a single type of imaging cartridge. It would be advantageous to provide systems and methods for a universal cartridge chip which operates with more than one type or model of imaging cartridge, and thus in more than one type or model of printer. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods for a universal cartridge chip which allows one type of imaging cartridge to be used in multiple types of imaging devices. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods for a universal cartridge chip that allows remanufacturers of imaging cartridges to reduce the number of types of cartridge chips stored in their inventory.